Systems are known that produce solid particles by freezing for various applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,817 describes a method and apparatus for producing microfine frozen particles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,320 describes a method of and equipment for snow production. U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,054 describes the abatement of vapors from gas streams by solidification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,750 describes a processing method for semiconductor wafers including forming frozen particles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,257 describes freeze regeneration of glycol solutions loaded with water.